Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) condition based maintenance system and method and more particularly pertains to a condition based maintenance system for continuously monitoring operating HVAC condition data, identifying routine, impending and immediate problems, transmitting data to a remote server for analysis and trending, and for triggering notification of impending and immediate failures and corrective action based on routine, impending and immediate problem recognition, operational data analysis and comparison of current trending to historical data.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of HVAC maintenance monitoring systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, HVAC maintenance monitoring systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of monitoring HVAC systems are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Byway of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,510 to Hoog and Knobloch discloses an HVAC Remote Monitoring System. U.S. Pat. No. 9,092,040 to Fadell, Matsuoka, Rogers and Sloo discloses HVAC Filter Monitoring. United States Publication Number 2012/0221150 to Arensmeier discloses a Residential Solutions HVAC Monitoring and Diagnosis. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,560,127 to Leen, Zywicki and Schnell discloses an HVAC Control with Comfort/Economy Management.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe HVAC condition based maintenance system and method that allows for continuously monitoring operating HVAC condition data, identifying routine, impending and immediate problems, transmitting data to a remote server for analysis and trending, and for triggering notification of failures and corrective action based on routine, impending and immediate problem recognition, operational data analysis and comparison of current trending to historical data.
In this respect, the HVAC condition based maintenance system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of continuously monitoring operating HVAC condition data, identifying routine, impending and immediate problems, transmitting data to a remote server for analysis and trending, and for triggering notification of failures and corrective action based on routine, impending and immediate problem recognition, operational data analysis and comparison of current trending to historical data.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved HVAC condition based maintenance system and method which can be used for continuously monitoring operating HVAC condition data, identifying routine, impending and immediate problems, transmitting data to a remote server for analysis and trending, and for triggering notification of failures and corrective action based on routine, impending and immediate problem recognition, operational data analysis and comparison of current trending to historical data. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.